


Simple Pleasures

by fadedink



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc is a man of simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> A [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) for [](http://oteap.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oteap.livejournal.com/)**oteap**.

Herc doesn't ask for much in his life. He learned long ago that wishes are rarely granted and fairy tale endings aren't. But there are a few things he treasures, things that get under his skin and remind him why they fight.

Things he tries to teach Chuck through the drift.

A cup of good coffee (black, no sugar, thanks) first thing in the morning. The way the aroma wraps around you and seeps in even before that first scalding sip hits your tongue.

A glass of good whiskey, savoring that first mouthful as it rolls over the tongue and eases down the throat. The way it explodes in your belly, spreading tendrils of warmth through you.

A cool, ocean breeze on a hot day. The way it caresses your body, ruffles your hair. It can leave a man invigorated when he thinks he's taken his last step and just can't take another.

A woman's soft touch (or a man's, Herc doesn't judge and he knows Chuck's predilections). The way it lingers on your skin, raising a chill, making you shiver all over in a good way. A light, easy exploration that is lush and sensuous and beautiful.

A child's laughter, because there isn't enough of it anymore in a world full of kaiju and Jaegers. The way their eyes light up and the way they laugh with their whole body, dissolving into cackles of glee at the littlest things. He has a recording, still, of Chuck doing just that when he was four.

It's the simple things in life that he loves the most. The simple things that make him feel alive. The simple things that are worth preserving in a world gone mad with fear and desperation.

And when he sees Chuck with Max, sees the simple pleasure his son takes in the bulldog's company, Herc can't help but smile. Because it's just one more of the little things.


End file.
